Workers' compensation insurance is an insurance that provides benefits to workers that are injured in the course of their employment. Benefits that may be provided as part of workers' compensation include disability benefits, rehabilitation services, and medical care. An employer may purchase a workers' compensation insurance policy from an insurance provider. The policy may identify a network of service providers that treat the employees of the employer according to the policy. Service providers may include hospitals, doctors, and rehabilitation providers that administer care to injured workers.
Service providers may vary in terms of the quality of care that they provide to injured workers. For example, a service provider may provide superior medical treatment versus other service providers, and workers that receive care from the superior service provider may consistently have better outcomes (i.e., may recover from injuries more quickly) than workers who are treated by other service providers.
To provide the best care possible to injured workers, insurance providers and employers want the best possible service providers to be included in their service provider networks. However, it may be difficult for insurance providers and employers to determine who the best service providers are. Therefore, new technologies are required that may be used to assess the effectiveness of service providers, such that the best possible care may be provided to injured workers.